A Death Eater's Lament
by Eveil Woman
Summary: Voldemort won the war, then gave Draco a gift, a bride, Ginny Weasley. She will be the mother to the next generation of Malfoys. Lucius must now deal with what he sees happening. How will this bride affect his life? Graphic scenes.


Disclaimer I don't own the world of Harry Potter. I make no money on the fiction!

**A/N I don't own anything from the world of Potter it owns me!**

Chapter One

A Death Eater's Lament

"You will marry Malfoy." As his master said the words Lucius believed it was Voldermort's cruel idea of a joke. A Weasley and a Malfoy? It was insane. But in the recent past he also realized just how insane Voldemort was. And now the insane man ruled the world. Lucius was smart enough to know not to defy him. The penalty would be great. He also understood what a blow this marriage would be to any remaining menbers of the Order of the Phoenix and any of their sympathizers The youngest Weasley, Harry Potter's great love, married to a Malfoy.

The final battle ended a couple of days before Voldemort killed Potter. The remaining pure bloods were grouped together and those who were of child bearing age were matched with loyal supporters. Great care had been taken to ensure each couple were not related. True, there was a connection between the Weasley and Malfoy families, but it was far enough back that it did not matter.

He watched as she was forced to take part in a marriage he knew she did not want. She held her head high, only her eyes revealed her true feelings. But she was smart, she knew better than to try to fight in a room surrounded by Death Eaters. He could not deny the fact that she was very attractive. She had grown into a very womanly body. He shook his head for wondering if her hair naturally fell in soft ringlets or if someone had styled it that way.

The wedding was simple. The vows were laughable. "You will do as your husband says. Your mind, your body, even your soul belongs to him. All that you have is his. Do you agree to this?" the Dark Lord explained. What choice does she have?, Lucius pondered.

Her eyes were brimming with tears of defeat, but none fell. She spoke barely above a whisper. "Yes."

Voldemort then looked at him. "Do you accept being in charge of all her rights?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied.

"It is done. You are now married," Voldemort concluded.

When the wedding finished, his thoughts were interrupted by his son. "Father, can we leave now?"

Lucius looked at the young man. "Looking forward to getting home to celebrate you marriage, Draco?"

Lucius watched as Ginevra gave a suppressed shudder, but said nothing.

"I don't know if that's the right word." Draco was holding Ginny's wrist. Lucius saw her wince as Draco squeezed it hard.

Lucius nodded, then headed for the exit of the Ministry.

"What about Mother?" Draco asked as he walked, not caring if his new bride could keep up as he dragged her along. She was at least ten inches shorter than Draco.

"You know your mother; she will be along once she's done," Lucius replied coldly. They then used the Floo network and arrived in Lucius' study. Draco finally dropped Ginny's hand, walked over to a table that held several crystal bottles, and poured himself a large drink. Lucius could tell he was gulping it all down at once. He then looked at the young girl in front of him. "Welcome to the family," he said mockingly. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She was keeping her eyes down, looking at the expensive rug. Lucius believed it was likely the most expensive thing she had ever seen. Lucius turned his attention back to Draco.

"Hopefully she's still pure, but with a family like hers, I doubt it." He watched for her reaction out of the corner his eye. She just stood there, not moving.

"Kenny! KENNY!" Draco yelled and a house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes, master Draco, yous called?"

"Take this up to my room and don't leave it alone." Draco indicated to Ginny as he gave his order to the elf. Lucius watched as the elf led Ginny out of the room. He noticed the natural sway of her hips. "What the hell am I going to do with that?" he asked his father.

Lucius looked at his son. "Draco, the Dark Lord has entrusted you with a great honor. Don't think for a second that she was chosen to be your wife by chance. The effect this news will have on the remaining Order members will be almost as bad as the death of Potter. I personally am looking forward to going to Azkaban tomorrow and telling her father and brothers the happy news."

Hours later Lucius walked out of his study. As he made his way to the stairs, he heard screams of someone clearly in pain. The sound grew louder as he went upstairs. _Stuipd gir_l. _If she had just relaxed and allowed it to happen, she would not have a reason to scream now._ When Lucius reached his room he placed a charm on the room to block out the sound of his son's wedding night. While he readied himself for bed, he thought about how much he would enjoy telling Arthur Weasley about his little girl's husband.

The following morning, as Lucius enjoyed his breakfast of steak and eggs, Draco entered the room. Draco looked clean and refreshed and was wearing simple but expensive robes. "Good morning, Father," he said as he sat down.

"Draco, I realize you were enjoying your wedding night, but in the future do you think you could muffle your room?"

Draco swallowed his first sip of coffee. "Sorry, Father. I was a little occupied," he said without interest.

"Was she at least untouched?" Lucius asked.

"Thankfully, yes. I really wanted nothing to do with Potter's sloppy seconds. Personally, I think both Potter and Weasley were sharing the Mudblood." Lucius only smiled at his son. "To be honest I still don't want much to do with her."

Lucius looked at his son. "Draco, I spent the evening researching her family and surprisingly, for blood traitors, their blood lines are as clean as ours. You should be thankful for that at least."

"I don't want her and I never have. I wanted to marry Pansy," Draco whined.

"I'm only going to say this once: If you discount the fact of her family name, she most likely will be as fertile as the rest of her family. You and I both know that the Malfoys need several more branches on the family tree to save it from dying out. From a blood status, this is an excellent match"

"I'm not having children with that!" he stated disgustedly.

"Draco, you will do as the Dark Lord wishes." Draco did not reply; instead he got up and left the room.

As Lucius stepped into the room where Arthur Weasley and his remaining sons Bill and Charlie were, he smiled, feeling like Christmas had come early. "Well, well, well, it looks like the tables have turned! Tell me Arthur, how many times did you wish to see me in here?" Arthur did not reply; he just looked at the other man with complete hatred on his face. "Not so quick to speak this time, are you? It makes no matter. I came to tell you the wonderful news. My son has just been married."

"Why would we care?" Bill spat.

Lucius smiled smugly, "Oh yes, how forgetful of me. His bride is Ginevra Wea-"

"No!"Arthur and Bill both gasped.

"Poor little Ginny!" Charlie whispered.

This was just too enjoyable for Lucius, he could not help himself. "Oh yes, the Manor was filled with the sound of the two of them consumating their vows last night. I had to remind them to silence the room in the future. Now I must get going. It's such a nice day; I think I'll go riding." Lucius turned and left. After he closed the door, he did stop and listen.

"My little girl," Arthur said with pity in his voice.

"Dad, at least she's alive," Bill offered.

Charlie argued, "I think she would rather be dead. I don't believe that she enjoyed it as he insinuated."

Lucius left feeling that this was almost too easy.

Four days later, Lucius had returned from his daily ride and was heading to his room to freshen up. He noticed the door to Draco's room was ajar; the house elf must have left it that way. He stepped towards the door and as he peered in, his eyes fell on the floor in front of the bed. There on the floor, covered in something a house elf would wear, was Ginny. As he got closer he saw more than her hair and the shape of her body covered with what looked like a rag. Lucius mentally readied a snide comment for her. As he came closer, he saw there was not a spot on her face that was white; instead she was all black, blue and red. Of all the things he had seen in his life, few came close to comparing to this.


End file.
